An Elf's Tale
by Liandra O'Hara
Summary: The granddaughter of Lord Elrond comes to Rivendell and discovers she is about to live an entirely different life than the one she is used to.
1. Chapter 1

**An Elf's Tale **

**Chapter One**

I must admit that this new life I am living is somewhat strange and quite different from my old one. One does not go to sleep in one's own bed, awaken in a strange bed, strange room, strange land, with a six-foot tall Elf standing beside one's bed, and smile and say 'Oh what a wonderful thing has happened!' Because that, friend, is exactly what happened to me, and I can assure you that was not my reaction to my new circumstances. Not at all.

To begin, the Elf in question began speaking and surprisingly I understood him. He was telling me that his name was Elrond Halfelven, that I was his granddaughter, that my mother, Aranel Laire, was his daughter and an Elvish princess. Thus, so was I. He also told me that my given name, Rhiannon, translated in his tongue to Altatari, and if I chose, I could go by that name here. I suggested that since my mother had had two names, so should I. If he did not mind, I would like to go by Rhiannon Altatari. He nodded, smiling approval at my choice.

A beautiful young woman with long dark hair came into the room, equally beautiful clothing draped across her arm. I could not help but gape stupidly at her, for she looked exactly like my mother. My grandfather noticed my sharp intake of breath and hurried to explain. "Rhiannon Altatari, this is Arwem Undomiel, also called Evenstar, your mother's sister." Grandfather Elrond's face clouded over and I noticed a brief spasm of pain that he tried and failed to hide. "I have not seen your mother since she married your father all those many years ago. You see, Rhiannon, we Elves are an immortal race. We do not age unless we forsake our immortality for mortality. Your mother did so for the love of a Man of Middle-earth. I did not approve of her choice, and that disapproval formed a chasm between Aranel and I that has but widened with time." Elrond shook off his melancholy and gestured to Arwen. "Your aunt will see to your comforts. I have somewhere I must be." With that, he left the room.

I sat up in bed and regarded the clothes hanging from Aunt Arwen's arm. "Are those for me?"

"Yes," she replied, handing them to me. "Here, try them on. If the fit is not proper, we can have them quickly altered."

I climbed out of bed and quickly stripped off my nightgown and put on the beautiful green, brown and gold dress. The sleeves were long and wide, but I could see that they were meant to be that way, that they would flow elegantly and regally when I moved. The hem dragged just a bit on the ground, but Arwen (she had asked me to drop the 'aunt') explained that shoes would fix my apprehension at tripping over the lovely fabric. There was also a belt made of some sort of metal, golden in color, that Arwen wrapped about my waist to fall gracefully about my hips. As she lifted her head, she noticed the blue crystal pendant that hung around my neck. "That was your mother's."

"Yes, she gave it to me on my twelfth birthday."

"How old are you now?" Arwen asked me as she handed me a matching cloak to wear over the gown.

"I am just now thirty," I replied and she laughed softly.

"A mere babe in arms compared to the rest of us. You make me feel like an old crone."

"Nonsense," I said. "You look to be not much different in age from me. Where I came from it is considered impolite to ask a lady her age, so I won't ask yours," I smiled.

"Come," Arwen said, taking my arm. "There is a Council meeting, and Father insists that you observe. He doesn't want the others to know you are there, although some of them surely will."

"How is that?" I asked, clearly confused.

Arwen frowned. "Oh, there is much that Father did not tell you, I can see. Well, at this council meeting will be certain Dwarves, Elves and Men from various regions of Middle-earth. And the Wizard Gandalf the Grey. And Gandalf and the Elves are rather powerful. We Elves, those here in Rivendell, as well as the ones from Mirkwood and Lothlorien, are telepathic. Father has called them all here because a Hobbit whom I brought here for healing has with him an instrument of the enemy, a Ring of Power that could destroy us all."

"Wait…Mother used to tell me stories that I thought were just fairy tales. You can't mean this Hobbit has the One Ring…Mother's tales of Sauron and the One Ring were true?"

"I'm afraid so. Yes, Frodo Baggins carries with him the One Ring and Father has called this meeting to determine who wishes to take the ring to its destruction." She quickly changed the subject. "What else did your mother tell you that you thought was not real?"

Arwen was pleased to learn that I spoke fluent Elvish, even though Mother and I called it our 'pretend language'. As we walked down the long corridor from the room I had been in, Arwen called my attention to my pendant, which both of us were quite surprised to see glowing. "What does that mean?" I asked, fear in my voice.

"Do not be afraid. The glow signals the presence of the One destined to be the keeper of your heart." Her face became curious and she said, "Perhaps he is at the council meeting." Stopping before a door, she opened it to reveal a suite of rooms that she explained were to be mine for as long as I wished, even if I journeyed away from Rivendell. "We'll get you some clothing to fill the wardrobe, as well as other appropriate belongings later, You must get to the council meeting. Hurry." I followed her out the door and down the corridor until she bade me stop. There was an elegant-looking seat and a small table with a tray filled with refreshments. A pale, gauze-like curtain fell in the doorway just beyond. Arwen saw me staring at the curtain and eased my fears of being pulled through it by Elrond and being displayed before the entire council.

"Do not worry, Rhiannon. You will sit here and observe the meeting, seeing and hearing all, and none will see you, unless you should choose to reveal your presence. As I explained, some of the Elves and perhaps Gandalf may become aware of your presence, but do not be afraid. None here will bring harm to you." Then she smiled. "It seems that I am right. Look, your crystal's glow brightens. Your beloved is near." Her smile turned mischievous and she glided away silently on bare feet. I turned to watch the meeting before me unfold.

Chapter Two 

Elrond began to speak in his distinctive voice to the various peoples seated in a semi-circle around a stone pedestal. "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall." As Elrond spoke, I heard Arwen in my mind explaining who each individual was that I was seeing. An Elf with long, blond hair, carrying a bow and quiver of arrows exchanged glances with two men. Arwen explained that the Elf was Legolas, a Prince of the Woodland Mirkwood realm. The Men were Boromir, eldest son of the Steward of Gondor, and…"well, you'll see," she chuckled, as if she knew something I did not. I continued listening to Elrond. "Each race is bound to this fate--this one doom." He gestured to the pedestal. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." At that, the Hobbit known as frodo Baggins rose from his seat, carried the Ring over and placed it in the center of the pedestal.

"So it is true," I heard Boromir whisper, awe clear in his tone. I saw the dark-haired man whose name Arwen refused to reveal glance over at Boromir. Apparently he heard the whisper as well. Then, as Frodo returned to his seat, I heard another voice whispering in speech I had never heard before and did not understand. "The Black Speech of Mordor!" Arwen hissed in my mind. I noticed an older man with long grey hair and a beard dressed in grey and carrying a long staff watching Boromir intently. Arwen's voice again in my mind. "Gandalf the Grey."

Boromir of Gondor rose from his seat and began to speak. "In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark but in the west a pale light lingered. A voice was crying, 'Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane is found." Boromir stretched out his hand toward the pedestal and the whispering Ring. I saw Gandalf and Elrond look at each other as Boromir whispered, "Isildur's Bane," while reaching for the One Ring.

Elrond rose to his feet and shouted Boromir's name while Gandalf began to chant, also in that strange-sounding language Arwen called Black Speech. The ground shook, even as far back as I was seated behind my gauze curtain, and the sky above us darkened as Gandalf verbally sparred with the Ring. Suddenly the darkened sky began to lighten as Gandalf won this round against the Ring. As he'd spoken, Boromir retreated back towards his seat, Elrond and Legolas both looked ill. In fact, I could not blame them. I myself felt sick.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris," my grandfather said to the Wizard.

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond," Gandalf replied, "for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether evil."

"It is a gift," Boromir began with a shake of his head. Gandalf, who had been returning to his seat, spun around at this statement by the Man of Gondor. "It is a gift to the foes of Mordor," Boromir continued, "why not use this Ring?" He began to pace as he spoke. "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him."

A new voice enters the impassioned speech of Boromir. That of the man whose name Arwen had refused to reveal to me. I still did not understand why. "You cannot wield it. None of us can," he said. "The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

Boromir spun and asked challengingly, "And what would a Ranger know of this matter?"

Legolas of Mirkwood rose to his feet in answer to Boromir. "This is no mere Ranger. This is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." Ahhh, that was Arwen's little secret. I had heard of Aragorn in my mother's tales. I continued listening and watching.

"Aragorn?" Boromir asked, contempt in his voice. "This is Isildur's heir?" he asked.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor," Legolas replied.

Frodo the Hobbit looked wide-eyed at Aragorn as Boromir gave him a look which clearly said 'You are no King. I owe you nothing.'

"_Havo dad, Legolas_," Aragorn said, which I knew meant he was asking Legolas to sit down.

Boromir stated contemptuously as he returned to his seat, "Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king."

Gandalf entered the conversation. "Aragorn is right. We cannot use it."

Elrond spoke up. "You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed."

"What are we waiting for?" asked a Dwarf Arwen said was called Gimli. Gimli grabbed his axe and approached the pedestal. With a great yell, he struck the Ring with all his might but was pushed backwards by an unknown or unseen force. I noticed Frodo wince in pain and wondered if that had anything to do with Gimli striking the Ring. On the pedestal, the Ring remained all in one piece while Gimli's axe was the casualty, having been reduced to shards of metal. And again, the Ring began muttering its dark words at the corners of our minds, always remaining indecipherable.

My grandfather regarded Gimli with sympathy. "The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came." The Ring began more Black Speech but Grandfather ignored it and continued speaking to the Council. "One of you must do this." At that pronouncement, the Council was utterly silent. No one dared argue this time. Then Boromir began to speak.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!"

I frowned. Boromir of Gondor certainly seemed confident. _And he wants the Ring given to him, why_? I thought irritably.

Legolas again leapt to his feet. "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!"

Gimli leapt to his own feet and began to argue with Legolas. "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it!" I smiled grimly, recalling the fabled animosity between Dwarves and Elves in the stories Mother told me as a child.

Boromir gained his feet and asked, "And if we fail? What then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

Gimli shouted that he would be dead before he would see the Ring in the hands of an Elf, and with that, a huge argument began between the members of the Council. "Never trust an Elf!" I heard Gimli shout above the rest. Gandalf tried to silence them. "Do you not understand that while we bicker amongst ourselves, Sauron's power grows? None can escape it!"

Frodo Baggins remained seated, probably not wanting to be injured in the fray. I did not blame him, as Arwen had told me that Hobbits are only around three and a half to four feet tall at most. And with the way those Council members were going at it, they'd never notice a small Hobbit among them until it was too late. Frodo was staring intently at the Ring on the pedestal, perhaps seeing things I could not. Suddenly I saw determination in his face and he rose from his seat and approached the arguing council, saying something I could not make out. _ Oh, do shut up, the lot of you!_ I thought irritably at them all. _ I want to hear what Frodo has to say._ Finally I was able to hear him. "I will take it! I will take it!" he shouted.

With that, the argument died and Gandalf's eyes closed when he heard what Frodo said. The other Council members turned towards Frodo, astonishment written all over their faces.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor," he repeated, quieter this time. "Though…I do not know the way."

Gandalf walked over to Frodo. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, so long as it is yours to bear." He laid his hand reassuringly on Frodo's shoulder.

Aragorn rose from his seat and approached Frodo. "If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will." Aragorn knelt in front of the Hobbit. "You have my sword."

"And you have my bow," proclaimed Legolas, walking over to join them. Gimli called out "And my axe," giving Legolas a grim look as he walked over to join the little group.

Boromir walked over to them all, saying, "You carry the fates of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done."

A startled cry sounded and another Hobbit, this one slightly bulkier than Frodo, with reddish curls rather than Frodo's brown ones, came running up from behind some bushes to join them. "Mister Frodo's not going anywhere without me!" he exclaimed.

My grandfather spoke with amusement in his voice. "No indeed, it is not possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council meeting and you are not."

Then two other Hobbits came walking out from behind pillars that were out of my line of vision and joined the others. "Wait, we are coming too," one of them said. The other one chimed in, "You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us." The first one said, "Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission…quest…thing." The second of the latter arriving Hobbits said, "Well that rules you out, Pip."

"Actually, Peregrin Took, you are quite correct in that those on this quest need intelligence. They also need a heart full of compassion, for who knows what you may encounter. Not to mention skill with weapons and words. I have appointed you another Companion for your journey." As Elrond spoke, he turned towards my secret hiding place. "Come down and let me introduce you, Rhiannon Altatari, to your new Companions." He held out his hand in a regal gesture and I stepped forward through the pale curtain, feeling certain that my cheeks were burning as red as the midday sun. As I drew near, Grandfather spoke in my mind. 'I apologize for embarrassing you in front of everyone, dear child, but I would like you on this mission. I have foreseen that you are needed on this journey. There is one who is going on this journey who is going to need you. Do not worry. I will see that you know all you need before you leave.' I replied in kind, and it came to me as natural as breathing. 'It is alright. Arwen noticed my pendant react to someone here. She thinks it is someone here at the meeting, at any rate. Perhaps now I will know.'

Grandfather took my hand and led me down the steps to the small group that had assembled near Frodo. "This is my granddaughter, Rhiannon Altatari. She is the daughter of my daughter Aranel Laire. She has come to stay in Rivendell but I feel that her purpose would be served better for now to join you on your journey. Rhiannon, this is Frodo Baggins, Hobbit of the Shire. The other Hobbits are Samwise Gamgee, Peregrin Took and Meriadoc Brandybuck, called Merry by his fellows." The Hobbits all murmured their hellos and Frodo gallantly shook my hand. "This," Elrond said with a gesture, "is Gandalf the Grey." "How do you do, sir?" "Quite well, thank you. You are as lovely as your mother. I knew her well." In turn I was introduced to Boromir and Aragorn and Gimli. Last came Legolas. I stepped near and my pendant glowed from within as if lit with blue fire. Legolas reached for my hand and when his fingers touched mine, I felt as if I had been taken out of my body and transported elsewhere. I saw many things, things that I knew were going to happen sometime in the future. How far into the future I did not know. In all the scenes in which Legolas appeared, I saw myself at his side. Then I felt normal again. 'So you are the One…the Keeper of my Heart, hmmm?' Legolas bent over my hand gallantly and kissed the back of it lightly, humor in his mindvoice. 'Yes, Milady Elf, I am.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two 

Elrond began to speak in his distinctive voice to the various peoples seated in a semi-circle around a stone pedestal. "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall." As Elrond spoke, I heard Arwen in my mind explaining who each individual was that I was seeing. An Elf with long, blond hair, carrying a bow and quiver of arrows exchanged glances with two men. Arwen explained that the Elf was Legolas, a Prince of the Woodland Mirkwood realm. The Men were Boromir, eldest son of the Steward of Gondor, and…"well, you'll see," she chuckled, as if she knew something I did not. I continued listening to Elrond. "Each race is bound to this fate--this one doom." He gestured to the pedestal. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." At that, the Hobbit known as frodo Baggins rose from his seat, carried the Ring over and placed it in the center of the pedestal.

"So it is true," I heard Boromir whisper, awe clear in his tone. I saw the dark-haired man whose name Arwen refused to reveal glance over at Boromir. Apparently he heard the whisper as well. Then, as Frodo returned to his seat, I heard another voice whispering in speech I had never heard before and did not understand. "The Black Speech of Mordor!" Arwen hissed in my mind. I noticed an older man with long grey hair and a beard dressed in grey and carrying a long staff watching Boromir intently. Arwen's voice again in my mind. "Gandalf the Grey."

Boromir of Gondor rose from his seat and began to speak. "In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark but in the west a pale light lingered. A voice was crying, 'Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane is found." Boromir stretched out his hand toward the pedestal and the whispering Ring. I saw Gandalf and Elrond look at each other as Boromir whispered, "Isildur's Bane," while reaching for the One Ring.

Elrond rose to his feet and shouted Boromir's name while Gandalf began to chant, also in that strange-sounding language Arwen called Black Speech. The ground shook, even as far back as I was seated behind my gauze curtain, and the sky above us darkened as Gandalf verbally sparred with the Ring. Suddenly the darkened sky began to lighten as Gandalf won this round against the Ring. As he'd spoken, Boromir retreated back towards his seat, Elrond and Legolas both looked ill. In fact, I could not blame them. I myself felt sick.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris," my grandfather said to the Wizard.

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond," Gandalf replied, "for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether evil."

"It is a gift," Boromir began with a shake of his head. Gandalf, who had been returning to his seat, spun around at this statement by the Man of Gondor. "It is a gift to the foes of Mordor," Boromir continued, "why not use this Ring?" He began to pace as he spoke. "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him."

A new voice enters the impassioned speech of Boromir. That of the man whose name Arwen had refused to reveal to me. I still did not understand why. "You cannot wield it. None of us can," he said. "The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

Boromir spun and asked challengingly, "And what would a Ranger know of this matter?"

Legolas of Mirkwood rose to his feet in answer to Boromir. "This is no mere Ranger. This is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." Ahhh, that was Arwen's little secret. I had heard of Aragorn in my mother's tales. I continued listening and watching.

"Aragorn?" Boromir asked, contempt in his voice. "This is Isildur's heir?" he asked.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor," Legolas replied.

Frodo the Hobbit looked wide-eyed at Aragorn as Boromir gave him a look which clearly said 'You are no King. I owe you nothing.'

"_Havo dad, Legolas_," Aragorn said, which I knew meant he was asking Legolas to sit down.

Boromir stated contemptuously as he returned to his seat, "Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king."

Gandalf entered the conversation. "Aragorn is right. We cannot use it."

Elrond spoke up. "You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed."

"What are we waiting for?" asked a Dwarf Arwen said was called Gimli. Gimli grabbed his axe and approached the pedestal. With a great yell, he struck the Ring with all his might but was pushed backwards by an unknown or unseen force. I noticed Frodo wince in pain and wondered if that had anything to do with Gimli striking the Ring. On the pedestal, the Ring remained all in one piece while Gimli's axe was the casualty, having been reduced to shards of metal. And again, the Ring began muttering its dark words at the corners of our minds, always remaining indecipherable.

My grandfather regarded Gimli with sympathy. "The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came." The Ring began more Black Speech but Grandfather ignored it and continued speaking to the Council. "One of you must do this." At that pronouncement, the Council was utterly silent. No one dared argue this time. Then Boromir began to speak.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!"

I frowned. Boromir of Gondor certainly seemed confident. _And he wants the Ring given to him, why_? I thought irritably.

Legolas again leapt to his feet. "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!"

Gimli leapt to his own feet and began to argue with Legolas. "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it!" I smiled grimly, recalling the fabled animosity between Dwarves and Elves in the stories Mother told me as a child.

Boromir gained his feet and asked, "And if we fail? What then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

Gimli shouted that he would be dead before he would see the Ring in the hands of an Elf, and with that, a huge argument began between the members of the Council. "Never trust an Elf!" I heard Gimli shout above the rest. Gandalf tried to silence them. "Do you not understand that while we bicker amongst ourselves, Sauron's power grows? None can escape it!"

Frodo Baggins remained seated, probably not wanting to be injured in the fray. I did not blame him, as Arwen had told me that Hobbits are only around three and a half to four feet tall at most. And with the way those Council members were going at it, they'd never notice a small Hobbit among them until it was too late. Frodo was staring intently at the Ring on the pedestal, perhaps seeing things I could not. Suddenly I saw determination in his face and he rose from his seat and approached the arguing council, saying something I could not make out. _ Oh, do shut up, the lot of you!_ I thought irritably at them all. _ I want to hear what Frodo has to say._ Finally I was able to hear him. "I will take it! I will take it!" he shouted.

With that, the argument died and Gandalf's eyes closed when he heard what Frodo said. The other Council members turned towards Frodo, astonishment written all over their faces.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor," he repeated, quieter this time. "Though…I do not know the way."

Gandalf walked over to Frodo. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, so long as it is yours to bear." He laid his hand reassuringly on Frodo's shoulder.

Aragorn rose from his seat and approached Frodo. "If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will." Aragorn knelt in front of the Hobbit. "You have my sword."

"And you have my bow," proclaimed Legolas, walking over to join them. Gimli called out "And my axe," giving Legolas a grim look as he walked over to join the little group.

Boromir walked over to them all, saying, "You carry the fates of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done."

A startled cry sounded and another Hobbit, this one slightly bulkier than Frodo, with reddish curls rather than Frodo's brown ones, came running up from behind some bushes to join them. "Mister Frodo's not going anywhere without me!" he exclaimed.

My grandfather spoke with amusement in his voice. "No indeed, it is not possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council meeting and you are not."

Then two other Hobbits came walking out from behind pillars that were out of my line of vision and joined the others. "Wait, we are coming too," one of them said. The other one chimed in, "You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us." The first one said, "Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission…quest…thing." The second of the latter arriving Hobbits said, "Well that rules you out, Pip."

"Actually, Peregrin Took, you are quite correct in that those on this quest need intelligence. They also need a heart full of compassion, for who knows what you may encounter. Not to mention skill with weapons and words. I have appointed you another Companion for your journey." As Elrond spoke, he turned towards my secret hiding place. "Come down and let me introduce you, Rhiannon Altatari, to your new Companions." He held out his hand in a regal gesture and I stepped forward through the pale curtain, feeling certain that my cheeks were burning as red as the midday sun. As I drew near, Grandfather spoke in my mind. 'I apologize for embarrassing you in front of everyone, dear child, but I would like you on this mission. I have foreseen that you are needed on this journey. There is one who is going on this journey who is going to need you. Do not worry. I will see that you know all you need before you leave.' I replied in kind, and it came to me as natural as breathing. 'It is alright. Arwen noticed my pendant react to someone here. She thinks it is someone here at the meeting, at any rate. Perhaps now I will know.'

Grandfather took my hand and led me down the steps to the small group that had assembled near Frodo. "This is my granddaughter, Rhiannon Altatari. She is the daughter of my daughter Aranel Laire. She has come to stay in Rivendell but I feel that her purpose would be served better for now to join you on your journey. Rhiannon, this is Frodo Baggins, Hobbit of the Shire. The other Hobbits are Samwise Gamgee, Peregrin Took and Meriadoc Brandybuck, called Merry by his fellows." The Hobbits all murmured their hellos and Frodo gallantly shook my hand. "This," Elrond said with a gesture, "is Gandalf the Grey." "How do you do, sir?" "Quite well, thank you. You are as lovely as your mother. I knew her well." In turn I was introduced to Boromir and Aragorn and Gimli. Last came Legolas. I stepped near and my pendant glowed from within as if lit with blue fire. Legolas reached for my hand and when his fingers touched mine, I felt as if I had been taken out of my body and transported elsewhere. I saw many things, things that I knew were going to happen sometime in the future. How far into the future I did not know. In all the scenes in which Legolas appeared, I saw myself at his side. Then I felt normal again. 'So you are the One…the Keeper of my Heart, hmmm?' Legolas bent over my hand gallantly and kissed the back of it lightly, humor in his mindvoice. 'Yes, Milady Elf, I am.'


End file.
